Suddenly everything has changed
by Sharaya
Summary: Lizzie can't wait for Miranda to get back from Mexico, what happens when Miranda tells Lizzie about her time with another girl. Will Lizzie realize her feelings for Miranda are much stronger than she thought. L&M (slash)


A/N-This story is about Miranda and Lizzie growing relationship with each other. If you have problems with slash, I think it's best not to read this...

Chapter 1 "Welcome back"

I'm dying to know how she enjoyed her summer. It feels so different without having Miranda around, to talk to even when there is nothing to talk about Lizzie looked over at Gordo who didn't even seem to be listening to her. she smirked and thought how cute he looked when he was tired of hearing her going on and on about Miranda.

I can't wait to tell her about rome and about us Lizzie looked at Gordo and noticed he began to care again once she mention them. Ever since rome they have been dating. Lizzie wanted nothing more than to talk to Miranda every night about her fear enrolling her and Gordo first date, or tell her about their first kiss in rome. She was dying to just her Mirandas voice, she missed her best friend and-it was obvious to everyone.

Yeah I'll think she'd be happy to know we finally got together Gordo said sliding his hand over Lizzie.. she smiled and looked impatiently at her watch once more.

She should have been here by now Gordo! Gordo laughed at Lizzie, she frowned at him and he stopped laughing.

Calm down Lizzie, any moment now you'll hear the doorbell ring and... Gordo was cut off by the sound of the door bell... Lizzie hopped up and Gordo followed behind. She opened the door and Miranda came in and instantly grabbed Lizzie into a hug. They release and Miranda walked over and hugged Gordo.

Oh my god how are you guys? Miranda asked as they all headed into the living room. Lizzie looked over at Gordo Well...we kinda Lizzie walked over and her and gordo intertwined there fingers. Miranda mouth opened wide.

Can't say that I'm too shocked she joked Lizzie you have so much to tell me don't you she smiled and they all began to talk. One hour later Gordo decided to go home, to give the girls chance to catch up. Lizzie walked Gordo to the door, They kissed and then he was off. Miranda watched their goodbye and couldn't help but feel a little weird. Lizzie came back into the living room and they decided to go up to Lizzies room to talk.

So tell me how did it happen? how did you two you know... Miranda asked as she sat on the bed next to Lizzie. Lizzie re-lived the whole first kiss, and first date with Gordo. How weird it was at first but how easy it became. Miranda seemed to be listening to Lizzies every word, Lizzie missed that most about Miranda.

Aren't you getting bored of hearing about all of this, you still haven't told me anything about your time in mexico. What happened? had fun? missed me? Miranda smiled and looked away, she seemed lost in thought for a moment. She looked back at Lizzie pondering what to say.

Lizzie promise me to not over react Lizzie gave miranda a reassuring look

Well... I kind of kissed someone too Lizzie stood up very excited.

Who...when...how? tell me everything! Miranda let out a low laugh at how enthusiastic Lizzie was.

It was 5 weeks into vacation and we had been friends, we needed each other. We both was separated from our best friends. It was this really humid night and we were just sitting outside talking about who we've kissed/ Of course I didn't have much to say and apparently this was funny. So out of no where through the laughter I was kissed. I was taken back, but I liked it a lot Miranda broke into a deep sigh, and smiled. Lizzie looked fascinated by the whole story, she let out an awww.

What happened after wards, was it odd hanging out... who is the guy?Afterwards we kinda just continued to hang out, with the occasional kissing and hand holding.So you and him dated! how did you manage to say goodbyeWe'll we're going to keep into touch...we promisedSo sweet, this is right out a romance novel. What's his name? Miranda low enough for only herself to hear...

Miranda said louder this time, as her voice cracked a bit. Lizzie Looked over at Miranda who was avoiding eye contact.

Jocelyn? that's not the most manly named I've hear Lizzie let out a laugh, but when noticing Miranda not laughing with her she stopped.

That's because Jocelyn is a girl Lizzie...Suprise! Miranda said in a funny tone trying to make things less awkward. Lizzie looked as though she didn't understand, and must of thought she heard her wrong because she asked her what again.

The person I was with...she was a girl Silence burst through out the room.

A/N Read and Review


End file.
